El corazón de un asesino
by AriLu
Summary: "Estoy muerta. Lo sé. Es mi turno de contar mi historia, es momento de hablar y aunque nadie me escuche yo contare mi historia al vacío. Yo contaré la historia de los auténticos amantes trágicos de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. Soy un tributo muerto... que también tuvo la esperanza de sobrevivir y volver a casa tomada de la mano de Cato."
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento. Espero que les guste y la disfruten, Lean, Disfruten y Comenten.**_

* * *

**INHUMANO**

**1**

_Estoy muerta._

_Sé que estoy muerta porque recuerdo cuando morí. ¿Dónde estoy ahora? Eso no lo sé._

_Veo mis manos, blancas, casi transparentes pero la oscuridad que me rodea me imposibilita ver por debajo de mi cintura. Estoy desnuda. Pero no hace frío. _

_¿Así es el infierno? Sí lo es, no es aterrador. ¿Qué hago ahora? _

_Se aclara un poco la oscuridad y lo veo. Frente a mi esta Cato… ¡Es Cato!_

—_¡CATO!— Le grito, mi voz, es fuerte y potente pero él no reacciona y sigue caminando. Me quedó callada. El eco de mi voz sigue sonando por un rato más. Donde sea que me encuentre es un lugar vacío._

_Quiero que Cato se dé la vuelta para así poder mirar su rostro. Extiendo mi brazo para tocarlo el hombro pero no me es posible, ya no soy un ser físico, solo lo sigo de cerca sin poder hacer nada. _

_¿Acaso este es mi castigo? ¿Estoy condenado a seguirlo hasta el final sin poder tocar a la persona que amo?_

_Cato se tropieza con una rama y cae, está débil. Seguramente no ha bebido ni un poco de agua en horas. Corro hacia él y aunque me acerco no puedo tocarlo, detrás de mí sigue habiendo oscuridad y solo eso._

_Cato se levanta y maldice su propia estupidez. Entonces se gira y mira hacia donde estoy, claro que él no me ve. _

_Su mirada es aterrador, esa mirada que hace años no veía. Cato dejo de ser humano, lo sé… porque su mirada es igual a aquella que vi hace años. _

_Cato ha vuelto a ser una bestia._

* * *

Conocí a Cato hace varios años, mucho antes de entrar a la academia de entrenamiento. Yo tenía apenas 8 y él tenía 11. El colegio al que ambos asistíamos nos educada con dureza y desde pequeños nos separaban siempre niñas y niños, ahora entiendo el porqué, si algún día resultaba que irías a los Juegos tal vez irías con algún hombre conocido lo que significa que tal vez tendrías que matarle, por eso era mejor que hombres y mujeres, desde pequeños, evitaran relacionarse demasiado entre ellos.

Pero siempre existe a quien le divierte romper las reglas, Cato era así. En realidad no estaba interesado en conocerme o saber quién era, pero era un rebelde nato y lo que quería era entrar al área de chicas y echarle un vistazo tal cual era.

Aquel día en específico, yo, que nunca tuve amigas porque no me interesaba, miraba con detenimiento el enorme muro que dividía a los hombres de las mujeres en el patio escolar, imposible de escalar e imposible de burlar pasando por debajo de él. Sólo lo miraba, preguntándome que podría haber detrás que no me permitían pasar. ¿Qué les enseñaban a los chicos que nosotras no podíamos ver? Claro que ahora entiendo la razón. Antes de los 18, una vez a salvo de los juegos. Nadie debe conocer el amor.

Levante la vista un segundo y ahí estaba él. Con una pierna colgando del lado de mi muro y mirándome fijante, probablemente esperando ver mi reacción. Pero no hice nada, lo seguí mirando tan fijamente como el me miraba a mí y entonces ambos escuchamos la campana que nos indicaba que el descanso estaba por comenzar.

Yo salte hacia un poco, espantada de que alguien viera al chico subido en la barda pero él se mantuvo firme en esa posición, aunque había apartado la mirada de mí y miraba fijamente la puerta de la escuela, esperando a que alguien saliera de ella, y cuando salió una maestra Cato me echo una última mirada y salto la barda hacía el lado de los hombres.

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi, con esos ojos fríos y tan poco amigables.

Durante varias semanas volví a la barda esperando encontrarlo de nuevo pero no sucedió, todas esas semanas tuve el impulso de saltar la barda por mí misma y buscarlo, pero jamás lo hice.

Algunas veces intente buscar a ese niño, en ese entonces desconocido, cuando salíamos de la escuela. Pero jamás lo encontré. Lo busque también en la plaza y en el mercado, pero tampoco tuve resultados ahí. Comencé a pensar que había alucinado todo y que el niño no existía.

Acobijada por esa idea seguí mi vida como si jamás lo hubiera visto. Intente evitar la barda durante algunos días y aunque en teoría lo lograba de vez en cuando me reprendía a mí misma por desviar la mirada hacía el lugar prohibido.

Aquellos días se volvieron semanas y luego meses y cuando eran pocas veces en las que recordaba al niño el destino me hizo verlo de nuevo.

Caminaba yo por la calle que llevaba a mi casa, mi hermana miraba desde la ventana de su habitación y la salude cálidamente desde la calle pero en lugar de saludarme ella sonrió dulcemente y grito desde la ventana.

—¡Clove, ve a comprar un poco de pan!

Asentí con la cabeza y cache fácilmente el pequeño paquetito que me arrojo desde la ventana, di la vuelta y me encamine por la calle hacía la panadería. Ahí estaba él, mirándome fijamente con la bolsa de pan entre los brazos.

—Se ha acabado— me dijo y su fría voz me dio escalofríos.

Volteé hacia la panadería. Era cierto, el panadero cerraba las persianas de su local y eso indicaba que no había más producto por el día.

Lo mire fijamente, porque él no me quitaba la mirada de encima, tome valor y hable por primera vez.

—¿Eras tú?— le pregunte-

Mi voz sonó mucho más infantil de lo que hubiera deseado y él lo noto, esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora y me miro más fríamente.

—No sé de qué me hablas— me contestó y sonrió un poco más.

Entonces yo sonreí. Él era el niño de la barda, no había duda alguna.

Volví a casa sin pan aquella noche y mis padres montaron en cólera contra mi hermana por no haber ido ella. Yo estaba agradecida.

No vi al niño durante varios días pero me sentía un poco más feliz al saber que el niño no era producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

Aun con mis cortos 8 años de edad y mi ignorancia por muchas cosas, el niño era alguien interesante para mí y quería verlo de nuevo.

Pasaron varios días antes de que pudiera lograr mi objetivo, aunque visitaba la barda y me ofrecía a ir a la panadería el niño no aparecía por ningún lado y de nuevo me rendí.

Entonces un día que no planeaba buscarlo caminaba por la plaza rumbo a mi casa mirando distraídamente el cielo y tarareando una canción improvisada, cuando choque contra alguien. Turbada por el golpe me tarde en mirar la cara de la otra persona. Era él

—Fíjate por donde vas— me dijo fríamente y solté un soplido que debió parecerle gracioso porque rio entre dientes.

Me miro unos instantes y luego sonrió. Lo mire fijamente y entonces él hizo algo que yo no esperaba, tomo un mechos de mi cabello y lo atoró por detrás de mis orejas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— me preguntó.

—Me llamo Clove— le conteste intentando que mi voz sonara confiada. —¿Y tú?— agregué pasados unos segundos.

—Cato.

Luego me sonrió.

* * *

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto, me parece que es un poco corto pero espero que les agrade, pronto estará la continuación.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DOLOR**

**2**

_Dolor._

_Muchas veces sentí dolor, cuando algo no salía bien durante un entrenamiento terminaba con alguna cortada que dolía y sangraba._

_Dolieron las picaduras de esas malditas rastrevíspulas, las alucinaciones fueron lo peor, más que dolor me provocaban miedo. Pero ahora, no siento nada, aun con el cuerpo desnudo en medio de la oscuridad no siento nada. _

_Quiero sentir algo, quiero sentir un poco de dolor pero sé que no puedo, porque solo se puede estando viva y yo ya no lo estoy._

* * *

Recuerdo que unas semanas después Cato y yo solíamos ir a la panadería regularmente para hablar un rato, no podíamos hacerlo en la escuela y tampoco estaba muy bien visto fraternizar con alguien de diferente sexo antes de los 18. Pero ni a él ni a mí nos importaba en los más mínimo y la razón de eso es que ninguno sabía en aquel momento, lo que en verdad eran los Juegos del Hambre.

Aquella noche era especial, la noche antes de la cosecha. Caminábamos tranquilamente por la plaza, recuerdo que la plaza estaba siendo adornada con banderines con el número 2.

—Mañana será la primera cosecha de tu hermano ¿No es así?— Le pregunte mientras comía un pan.

—Así es.

—¿Nervioso?

—No, aunque mi hermano sea seleccionado ya se ha elegido al voluntario.

—¿Quién será?— le pregunte con interés.

—Ronald Rock— Me contestó con tranquilidad. Asentí con confianza. —¿Tú hermana se presentara como voluntaria? Mi hermano me ha dicho que es letal.

Sonreí con orgullo —Tal vez el próximo año— contesté y el no dijo nada.

La cosecha fue el día siguiente, todos estábamos obligados a ir, mi madre me levanto temprano para arreglar mi cabello, en ese entonces era mucho más largo porque a mi padre le gustaba el cabello largo.

Me vistió con un vestido rosa que hasta ahora recuerdo con odio y me hizo una larga coleta. Mi hermana vestía un hermoso vestido azul y sonreía con tranquilidad.

—Que linda te ves Clove— me dijo mi hermana y yo solo sonreí.

Aunque yo no entraba en la cosecha de ese año ni tampoco lo hacía Cato, la asistencia era obligatoria y todos ahí debíamos presentarnos. Mi hermana no estaba nerviosa, ni un poco, la voluntaria para las mujeres de ese año ya estaba asignada, sería Lily Brooks, una muchacha de 18 años que, me habían dicho, era excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Llegamos a la plaza y mi hermana se despidió de mí, prometiéndome que me vería apenas terminara el sorteo, confiada y tranquila la abrace unos segundo y luego se fue. A los lejos, del lado de los chicos vi a Cato con su hermano, ambos sonreían y después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras ambos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas. Mi madre me tomo por la mano y me guio hasta donde tendríamos que ver el sorteo, mi mirada buscaba a Cato y cuando lo localice, a unos metros de donde yo estaba sonreí y puse atención al sorteo.

Recuerdo bien, recuerdo perfectamente bien aquel día.

La extraña mujer vestida por completo de azul chillón subió al escenario y dio un discurso sobre la capital, el video de los Juegos del Hambre y luego dijo, con una voz tan chillona como su nada bonito vestuario:

—Ahora el sorteo, primero las damas— Se dirigió a la urna de las mujeres, con pasos largos y un movimiento gracioso de cadera. Tomo un papelito y lo desdoblo, se aclaró la garganta y leyó en el micrófono —Catherin River— Mi hermana dio un paso al frente, no mostró miedo, solo camino y subió hasta el escenario.

La mujer se dirigió a la urna de los hombres, revolvió los papelitos con la mano, saco uno y lo desdoblo —Lucas Stone— el hermano de Cato camino hacia el escenario y subió, con pasos lentos y no tan decididos como los de mi hermana.

Aunque su hermano había salido seleccionado, cuando mire a Cato no parecía nervioso, estaba confiado de que el asignado a voluntario de aquel año se presentaría y su hermano bajaría del escenario.

—¿Algún voluntario?— pregunto la extraña mujer del capitolio.

Todos esperaban que Ronald y Lily se presentaran, pero ninguno alzo la voz, ambos bajaron las cabezas y mi hermana y el hermano de Cato fueron enviados a los Juegos del Hambre.

Un montón de chicos y chichas dedicaron los siguientes días a lanzar piedras e insultos a la casa de Ronald y Lily pero nunca obtuvieron respuesta. Fueron llamados "Las basuras del distrito 2" y jamás dieron la cara de nuevo.

O eso pensábamos, mi padre, quien trabajaba como agente de la paz y tenía su servicio en el distrito 2 en aquel momento, nos informó, un día antes de que mi hermana ingresara a la arena, que habían encontrado a Ronald y Lily en los límites del distrito 3 y los habían llevado al capitolio, claro en calidad de avox. Por supuesto que cuando la noticia se filtró todos estaban contentos del destino que tuvieron los traidores del distrito.

Satisfecha por su destino me dirigí a casa de Cato, la misma noche en que mi padre nos contó lo sucedido pero él no quiso abrirme y su madre me dijo de la manera menos amable posible que dejara a su hijo en paz. Por supuesto que no lo hice, pero él no se mostró ni aunque yo gritara su nombre a los cuatro vientos en la calle frente a su casa.

Al día siguiente comenzaron los Juegos del Hambre.

Obligada a verlos, vi lo sanguinaria que era mi hermana, había matado a 4 tributos tan solo en el primer día, y aunque el hermano de Cato no era del todo indefenso parecía nervioso y daba la impresión de querer llorar al ver sangre.

En el tercer día de los juegos mi hermana hizo algo que jamás se había visto, hasta entonces.

Mi hermana y Lucas caminaban por el desierto rocoso, esa era la arena de aquel año. Hasta ese momento el rival a vencer era mi hermana, definitivamente era la más preparada.

—Vamos Lucas, no te quedes detrás de mí, ahí no podré protegerte— le dijo mi hermana, nadie nunca había escuchado algo así. Mi hermana estaba protegiendo a su compañero de distrito.

—Gracias Cathy— le contestó el y al escuchar su voz me di cuenta de lo diferente que era a Cato. Aunque era un año más grande Cato no tenía una voz infantil ni esa mirada de asustado e inocencia que tenía su hermano.

Los siguientes días no fueron malos para el distrito 2, solo quedaba un hombre enorme del distrito 7, una muchacha escurridiza a la que mataron apenas la encontraron del distrito 4 y un profesional despiadado que había matado a su compañera del distrito 1.

Solo 4 tributos. En todo ese tiempo no vi ni por un momento a Cato, el muchacho se negó a salir de su casa y yo no deseaba salir pues veía a mi hermana temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que la vería.

—Escúchame bien Lucas— le dijo mi hermana a Lucas en una de las últimas noches de los juegos —Cuando mate al muchacho del distrito 7, debes irte. Corre y busca una fuente de agua. A partir de ahí, estarás solo—

—Mataras al del distrito uno ¿Y luego vendrás por mí?— preguntó Lucas y mi hermana sonrió.

—Primero tendría que sobrevivir— le dijo mi hermana —Por ahora no te preocupes y duérmete.

El día siguiente fue el final de los juegos. Mi hermana y Lucas divisaron al muchacho del distrito 7 a lo lejos pero ellos no lo asesinaron, el muchacho sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos del distrito 2 siguió caminando de espaldas. Mi hermana estaba a punto de lanzarle un cuchillo por la espalda cuando el muchacho del distrito 7 salió volando en mil pesados. Alguien había puesto una mina en su camino y ahora estaba muerto.

Mi hermana le grito a Lucas que corriera, que el del distrito 1 estaba cerca pero Lucas no pudo correr porque un cuchillo le atravesó muy cerca del corazón y calló de frente junto a mi hermana.

—¡Lucas, Lucas!— gritaba histérica mi hermana intentando moverlo, pero el niño de apenas 12 años no se movía, respiraba pausadamente mientras se desangraba. Mi hermana le cerró los ojos con amabilidad y de inmediato saco sus cuchillos lista para matar al muchacho del distrito 1.

Él salió tranquilamente de su escondite y miro a mi hermana sonriendo —¿Por qué lloras? Sí no lo mataba yo, lo tendrías que haber hecho tú— le dijo aplaudiendo y acercándose al niño —Supongo que él era importante para ti. Era tu amigo… pero aquí no se puede tener amigos.

Mi hermana lo miro detenidamente y le lanzó el cuchillo tan rápido que él ni siquiera lo vio venir —¡Te matare maldito!— grito mi hermana y el muchacho del distrito 1 echo a correr aun con su pierna ensangrentada.

Entonces mi hermana y todos los que veíamos los juegos nos dimos cuenta del "Pi, pi, pi, pi" que sonaba en la arena. Quedan probablemente menos de 5 segundos cuando se escuchó la bomba. Mi hermana giro en sus talones, se agacho hacía Lucas, lo tomo en brazos, lo abrazo contra sí misma y ambos salieron volando en pedazos.

Ni Cato ni yo pudimos enterrar dignamente a nuestros hermanos.

Cato no salió de su casa hasta pasadas unas semanas y yo me tarde aún más en salir de la mía. Extrañaba a mi hermana tanto que me era inconcebible el hecho de que yo aún podía respirar mientras ella ya no lo podría hacer jamás.

Unas semanas después Cato toco a mi puerta y yo abrí lentamente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Gracias— fue lo que me dijo Cato cuando abrí la puerta, no había ni un poco de emoción en su voz o en su mirada, estaba completamente vacía. Como si al matar a su hermano hubieran matado sus emociones.

—¿Gracias?— le pregunte consternada

—No puedo agradecerle a tu hermana lo mucho que cuido a Lucas, pero puedo hacértelo saber a ti— me dijo y luego me miró fijamente.

Asentí con tristeza pero él ni siquiera se movió.

—Me enlistare en la academia de entrenamiento e iré a vengar la muerte de mi hermano apenas sea suficientemente bueno para matar a cualquiera— me dijo fríamente.

—Me enlistare yo también, apenas cumpla 12 años— le dije

Pero él me miro fieramente y me jaló del cabello tan duro que sentí que me lo arrancaría.

—Eres débil, no puedes soportar ni un tirón de cabello— Me dijo y yo sentí las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos —No quiero, escúchame bien Clove, ¡No quiero verte en esa academia! ¡NUNCA!— me grito y soltó mi cabeza tan agresivamente que me di un golpe contra la puerta de mi casa.

En los años que siguieron sufrí muchos golpes y heridas, pero jamás nada me dolió tanto como ese tirón de cabello.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLEDAD**

**3**

_._

_Nosotros, el temible distrito 2, donde se hacen los mejores profesionales, el distrito que gana casi todos los juegos. También es un distrito donde la gente no conoce la felicidad, y tal vez no porque nos muramos de hambre o trabajemos incansablemente… la verdad razón por la que no conocemos la felicidad u otra emoción, es porque debemos acostumbrarlos a la soledad._

_Desde pequeños nos enseñan que no se debe fraternizar con nadie. No sé debe porque tal vez, algún día. Tengas que matarlo._

_Nadie en este distrito vivé o conoce un sentimiento verdadero hasta los 18, hasta que ya no es posible que te elijan para los juegos._

_Ahora entiendo porque nos está prohibido vivir antes de los 18. _

_Sí formas lazos emocionales con alguien… morirás en los Juegos del Hambre._

Desde que mi hermana murió me sentí extremadamente sola. Cato se había internado en la más exclusiva academia de entrenamiento del distrito, pocos logran entrar ahí, él lo logró apenas se lo propuso. No lo vi durant años ya que pasan todo el día ahí, salen muy temprano en la mañana y regresan muy tarde por la noche, de lunes a lunes, pocos días pueden tener libres.

Durante esos años intente no recordar con frecuencia el tirón de cabello de Cato pero su prohibición de entrar a la academia estuvo en mi mente durante todo ese tiempo.

Recuerdo bien el día… la noche, en el que toda mi vida cambio. Era la noche de mi cumpleaños número 11, había decidido dormirme temprano ya que estaba cansada de ayudar a mi madre a limpiar la casa para que al día siguiente su hermano y sus hijos fueran a casa a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Esa noche soñé con mi hermana y sus juegos del hambre, la vez que exploto en mil pedazos y como el hermano de Cato también voló en pedacitos. Entonces el sueño cambió y era yo quien abrazaba el cuerpo del pequeño Lucas y justo antes de volar en pedazos era a Cato a quien abrazaba. Luego me desperté. Lloraba inconsolablemente. El día después de mi cumpleaños, tome los cuchillos de mi hermana y comencé a entrar. Me prometí que entraría a la academia y protegería a Cato por siempre.

Ese año un enorme sentimiento de soledad me invadió. Siempre quise que fuera mi hermana quien me entrenara para los Juegos del Hambre, pero ella ya no estaba ahí y yo debía hacerlo solo.

Mantuve mi entrenamiento en secreto hasta mi cumpleaños número 12, cuando les dije a mis padres que aplicaría para entrar a la academia de Cato. Mi madre lloro amargamente pero mi padre estuvo dispuesto a llevarme el mismo.

Entre. Mi entrenamiento había dado frutos. Era la mejor lanzando cuchillos.

La mujer que me acepto en la academia se llamaba Lina, había ganado unos Juegos hace unos 15 años y ahora entrenaba reclutas. Era una mujer alta, de tez muy blanca y unos ojos negros temibles. Verdaderamente temibles. La primera vez que la vi, note que no tenía ni una pisca de brillo en ellos.

—Clove River, hermana de Catherin River, murió en los juegos del hambre de hace 4 años junto con Lucas Stone— fue lo primero que me dijo. Escuchar el nombre de Lucas me puso nerviosa porque me recordó que Cato estaba en esa academia.

Asentí fingiendo tranquilidad con éxito.

La academia era muy pequeña y la fachada parecía descuidada. Seguí a Lina hasta un enorme edificio pintado de gris, subimos 4 pisos y abrió una puerta.

—Este pequeño cuarto funcionara como tu habitación, aquí podrás relajarte y entrenar en solitario. De lunes a viernes los reclutas no puede salir de la academia— abrí los ojos enormemente y Lina comenzó a reír —¿Acaso no sabías que la academia era un internado?—

Claro que no lo sabía, eso explica porque nunca vi a Cato, a Ronald o a Lily otros días que no fueran los días de la cosecha.

—Acostúmbrate, todo lo que necesites se te será proporcionado. Ahora deja tus cosas y acompáñame—

Entre al pequeño cuartito y le di una ojeada rápida. Había una cama, una pequeña cómoda y una pequeña T.V. era todo, todo lo demás solo eran cuatro paredes pintadas de blanco. Deje mis cosas y salí detrás de Lina.

Sin decir palabra subimos dos pisos más y me condujo hasta otra puerta, cuando la abrió lo que había detrás era mucho muy diferente al pequeño cuarto de abajo. Una enorme sala de colchonetas azules con diferentes secciones de entrenamiento.

—Reúnanse grupo— dijo Lina, aunque había alrededor de 40 jóvenes entrenando solamente 5 se acercaron a Lina, yo iba detrás de ella. Miro a los cinco y sonrió —Ella es Clove, la última recluta de este año, será parte de su grupo— les dijo y luego me miro a mi —Ellos serán tus compañeros de entrenamiento básico, posteriormente, dependiendo tus habilidades se elegir un compañero de lucha y si eres extraordinariamente buena podrías ser elegida con alguien para ir a los Juegos, pero aún falta mucho para eso. Preséntense— les dijo a los otros muchachos.

Las niñas se llamaban Emily y Jane mientras que los hombres se llamaban Steve, Samuel y Erik. Me presenté y todos me aceptaron de buena gana.

Ese primer día Lina no me dejo entrenar ahí, me llevó a un cuarto cercano a ese gran cuarto y me dio un montón de armas.

—Enséñame lo mejor que tengas— me dijo.

Tome los cuchillos y los lancé a los maniquís, aunque no falle ninguno no todos dieron en el centro, recuerdo que al último de los maniquís le volé la cabeza de un cuchillazo.

Cuando los maniquís se acabaron y los cuchillos también miré a Lina y ella sonrió.

—Bien… muy bien—

Sonreí triunfadoramente

—Puedes ir a descansar a tu habitación. Mañana por levántate temprano, en el segundo piso del edificio está el comedor, ahí desayunaras, luego sube hasta el quinto piso, encontraras una puerta que dice "2-1"—

Asentí tranquila y luego salí de la habitación. Camine hasta mi cuarto y tome un vaso de agua de la botella junto a la pequeña televisión.

Me tumbe en la cama y miré al techo, era muy blanco. Toda la habitación me parecía horrible por lo blanca que era, nada que llenara el vació de sus paredes, así me sentía yo… vacía.

Solo quería ver a Cato y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Quería ver sus ojos azules una vez más.

Tocaron a mi puerta y me levanté rápidamente.

–Dime, Lina— dije cuando abrí la puerta pero no era Lina, sentí un fuerte empujón y retrocedí varios pasos por la habitación, luego escuche un portazo y abrí los ojos. Cato estaba frente a mí.

Me miró de la manera más fiera que jamás hubiera pensado y enfurecido camino hacia mí. Me enderece rápidamente intentando encontrar equilibrio y lo mire un tanto aterrorizada, sabía que no había que fingir nada frente a él. Él me conocía.

—¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí? Te dije ¡QUE NO VINIERAS!— me grito y luego dio otro paso hacía mí, me tomo de los hombres y me sacudió fuertemente —¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS! ¡CLOVE!— Gritó fuertemente —Eres una estúpida ¡PORQUE VINISTE!—

Lo mire, aterrada por primera vez de algo que alguien me decía, pero no dije nada. Cato siguió sacudiéndome fuertemente hasta que casi perdí el equilibrio y me agarre de sus brazos lo más fuerte que pude para no caerme.

—Eres una estúpida, Clove. ¿Por qué viniste?— me volvió a preguntar aunque esta vez sin gritar o sacudirme.

—Yo… yo…yo quiero vengar a mi hermana— le dije

—Yo lo haré por ti pero ¡VETE!— Me volvió a gritar fuertemente.

Me quedé inmóvil.

—No Cato, quiero hacerlo yo— le dije y me fue muy difícil intentar no llorar.

No entendía si la razón de querer llorar era lo horrible de la situación o que las manos de Cato estaban seriamente lastimando mis hombros.

—Vete de aquí Clove— me volvió a decir

—Me lastimas— susurre. Él miro sus manos y la fuerza con la que sus dedos me apretaban y me soltó de inmediato.

—Vete— me dijo otra vez.

—No me iré. Me quedare aquí… contigo— le dije.

Completo silencio, entonces me di cuenta de que Cato abrió los ojos enormemente y me di cuenta que unas pequeñas lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos y chocaron contra el piso.

Movió la cabeza para que no viera su rostro, se limpió las lágrimas y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta.

Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta se giró a mí y me miro —Eres una estúpida Clove…¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! — me grito, me di cuenta que volvían a salir solitarias lágrimas de sus ojos. Abrió la puerta y cuando la cerró me sentí completamente abandonada por la única persona a la que quería. Cato no me quería ahí.

Pero pronto descubriría que tenía sus razones para pedirme que me fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero les guste, nos leemos prontooooo. escribo con mucho cariño para todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, ojalá este capítulo les sea de su agrado :D **

* * *

**Frío**

**4**

_Cato se acurruca debajo de unas piedras, se tapa con su chamarra y se abraza con sus propias manos. Tiene frío. Probablemente más frio de lo que nunca ha tenido en su vida. Se estremece de frío, se mira las manos y se toca la cara, agacha la cabeza y se queda dormido._

_No recuerdo en realidad algún día en el que haya tenido verdadero frio. Cato siempre me protegió._

Después de mi llegada a la academia Lina noto rápidamente que era una mejor lanzadora de lo que pensaba y volcó su atención rápidamente en mí, me enseño técnicas más avanzadas y mucho más complicadas que a mis compañeros de edad y solía presentarme orgullosa a otros mentores diciendo que estaba segura que yo algún día será una vencedora. Aunque en ese entonces yo creía que exageraba con el paso de los meses me di cuenta que en realidad ella tenía grandes esperanzas en mí. Tantas eran sus esperanzas que en menos de un año me separo del grupo y decidió entrenarme individualmente. Cato simplemente evito hablarle durante todo ese tiempo.

En mi primera cosecha como parte de la academia 2 de los mejores de 18 años se presentaron voluntarios y uno de ellos, la chica, gano los juegos.

Lina vio todos los juegos conmigo haciendo observaciones sobre la arena, los contrincantes y los patrocinadores.

—Cuando sea tu turno, ganaras Clove— me dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Continúo el siguiente año y el entrenamiento fue aún más intenso, Cato cumplió 16 años de edad y yo 13, nuevos reclutas llegaron y todo siguió con la misma tranquilidad que el año pasado.

—Perfecto…Clove— me dijo Lina en un entrenamiento — ¿Quieres tomarte el resto de la tarde libre?— ese día estaba lloviendo y al parecer Lina estaba fastidiada del entrenamiento en interiores. Asentí agradecida de la tarde libre y recogí mis cosas de entrenamiento cuando un hombre, corpulento de ojos marrones y cabello castaño entro a la sala de entrenamiento, hizo una seña a Lina con la cabeza y esta solo sonrió. El hombre salió de la sala sin decir una palabra más.

—Me retiro Clove. Pasa una buena tarde– me dijo y luego salió de la habitación. Termine de recoger mis cosas y salí con tranquilidad. Una tarde libre entre mil tardes de entrenamiento.

Pase por la puerta principal de la academia y me detuve a ver la lluvia, lo que vi en realidad me sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa.

El hombre corpulento de cabello castaño cargaba a Lina en la lluvia y ella se reía como una niña de 5 años. Me detuve un rato a contemplar el asunto y luego seguí caminando.

Entendí en ese momento que esas sensaciones solo te las puedes permitir hasta haber ganado los juegos o haber cumplido 18 años. Subí unos pisos más hasta mi dormitorio y luego camine por el enorme pasillo. Al fondo de él encontré a Cato recargado en el marco de la ventana mojándose el cabello. Me acerque hacia él y me recargue a su lado.

—¿Tarde libre?— le pregunte y el solo asintió.

—¿Qué haces en este piso?— le pregunte pasados unos minutos.

—El piso de arriba no tiene ventana con vista a las montañas.

Guarde silencio y contemple las montañas.

—Te enfermeras… entra— me dijo

—Puedo decirte lo mismo a ti.

—No, no puedes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy mayor que tú.

Luego me sonrió.

Nos quedamos un rato más mirando el cielo y la lluvia.

—Vamos Cato— le dije y me miro extrañado —a mojarnos—

Salimos por la puerta trasera al patio trasero y ahí nos detuvimos bajo la lluvia con los brazos abiertos disfrutando del frio aire y de la lluvia. Era como sentirse libre.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrí Cato me cargo entre sus brazos y yo reí como una tonta. Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que la lluvia se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Luego volvimos a los dormitorios, mojados y sonrientes.

—¿Tienes frio Clove?— me pregunto Cato

—Un poco.

Cato me abrazo y me llevo hasta mi habitación, entramos juntos y nos abrazamos mientras veíamos la lluvia caer por la ventana. El frío se pasó rápidamente.

—Me debo ir Clove— me dijo después de un largo rato y yo asentí. El simplemente salió y se fue a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente me levante con un fuerte resfriado, cuando Lina se enteró de mi estado rápidamente fue a verme.

—Enferma Clove— me dijo, pero nunca entendí si aquello era una pregunta, una afirmación o un reproche por lo que no dije nada.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama y miro el techo durante unos minutos.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer Clove— me dijo Lina mirándome directamente. No dije nada porque supuse a lo que se refería. —Me han dicho que te de la advertencia, no vuelvas a salir así con Cato o con ningún otro recluta. No está permitido— estaba dispuesta a reclamar algo pero me miro severamente —No lo hagas más Clove. Kurt le está dando la misma advertencia a Cato— se levantó lentamente —Mejórate pronto— y salió de la habitación.

Los siguientes días no tuve oportunidad alguna de ver a Cato y preguntarle si a él también le habían dicho algo, entrenaba día y noche con su entrenador particular… Kurt.

Los meses pasaron y no volví a hablar con Cato durante todo ese tiempo, más pronto de lo que esperaba llego la segunda cosecha conmigo como recluta de la academia, esa vez los juegos fueron ganados por el muchacho del distrito 1, Cato cumplió 17 años y yo 14.

Con el paso del tiempo Lina olvido mi fugaz salida con Cato y me exigía el doble de disciplina en los entrenamientos. Pero también en ese año Lina se volvió una gran amiga para mí.

Un día mientras descansábamos en el patio trasero de la academia Lina me llevo un pequeño panque de la caja que Kurt le había obsequiado.

—Gracias— aunque en el distrito 2 no morimos de hambre como en otros, tampoco se nos permiten grandes lujos y unos panquesitos entra en la categoría de "lujo". Lina se sentó junto a mí.

—Kurt y yo nos casaremos pronto.

—Felicidades— le sonreía amigablemente

—Estas invitada a la boda Clove.

—Muchas gracias Lina ¿Cuándo será?

—En dos semanas, será algo muy pequeño.

—Me encantaría ir.

Ella me sonrió y ambas seguimos comiendo el rico panque, unos minutos después por fin pude preguntar algo que estaba inquietándome.

—¿Nunca te enamoraste de nadie antes de cumplir 18?

Lina me miro extrañada y después de meditar unos segundos dijo —No, no es inteligente desarrollar sentimientos antes de los 18 ¿Sucede algo Clove?— me pregunto casi en un susurro.

La mire unos segundo preguntándome que contestar —No, no es nada.

Sé que no me creyó, pero de cualquier manera seguimos comiendo el panquesito.

Las semanas faltantes para la boda pasaron rápidamente y llego la boda. Cato también estaba ahí ya que Kurt lo había invitado, aparte de nosotros dos, los novios, algunos compañeros de la academia y un poco familia no había más gente, sumábamos 12 o 15 en total.

La boda fue linda, sencilla y rápida pero se notaba en los ojos de ambos el amor que se profesaban. Cato se sentó junto a mí en la sencilla comida organizada en la villa de los vencedores, a la que asistieron algunos otros ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre.

—¿Quién te ha prestado el vestido?— me pregunto Cato

—Lina, creo que era de ella cuando era más pequeña.

—Te ves hermosa.

Yo sonreí y entonces baje la voz —Cato… ¿Kurt también te lo advirtió a ti? —

Cato me miro y no pude descifrar su mirada —Yo ya sabía lo que sucedería… lamente haberte puesto en peligro Clove— me dijo en un susurro.

Yo no dije nada más.

Cuando la comida termino los invitados nos fuimos. Cato y yo caminamos el trayecto hacia la academia que no estaba realmente lejos. Agotada por esos malditos tacones me los saque y camine descalza. Entonces Cato sin avisarme siquiera me cargo como aquel día bajo la lluvia.

—Parecen una tortura esos tacones.

—Lo son.

Cato rio un poco. Mientras más nos acercábamos a la academia, más lento caminaba Cato.

—¿Te has cansado?— le pregunte

—No quiero llegar.

Me quede en silencio y él me bajo.

—Clove, me han elegido como tributo voluntario para la siguiente cosecha.

Abrí los ojos espantada e incrédula.

—Ganaré Clove, no mires así. Vengare a nuestros hermanos. Ganaré.

Yo no podía articular una palabra, Cato se iría a los juegos, la única imagen que había en mi mente era la de nuestros hermanos volando en pedacitos.

—Ganaré Clove…

Aún no podía decir una sola palabra.

—¡Clove!

—¡NO! No vayas, podrías morir… no… espera… ¿Por qué tú?

—Para eso entre a la academia, para ir a los Juegos. Clove, Clove, Clove— me quede inmóvil mientras él me sacudía con desesperación. Yo solo pensaba en Cato estallando en pedazos. —¡CLOVE!—

¡BUM! Cato volaba en pedazos una y otra y otra vez frente a mis ojos. Lo abrace con el miedo de que estallara ahí, justo frente a mí.

—¿Tienes frio?— me pregunto mientras me devolvía el abrazo y ocultaba su cara en mi cabello, entonces ahí sentí sus lágrimas resbalar por mi cuello.

Luego me besó.

Aún faltaban unos meses para la cosecha y casi no había visto a Lina, cumplí 15 años a dos meses de la cosecha y ese día Cato me visito en mi habitación.

—Feliz cumpleaños— me dijo entrando a la habitación. Yo sonreí y me abalance a sus brazos tan pronto el cerro la puerta.

Sí… teníamos una relación secreta.

—No he visto a Kurt en días ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?— me pregunto Cato

—No, tampoco he visto a Lina en días.

Cato torció la boca con preocupación.

—Cato ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que nos pasaría si nos descubren?

—No me gusta pensar en eso— me contesto

—Clove… hoy podría ser… el último cumpleaños que pasare contigo.

—¡CALLATE!— le grite fuertemente y lo empuje, él no dijo nada y entonces yo entendí que tenía razón, podría ser el último. Lo mire a los ojos, vi su desesperación, su ira, su miedo, su frustración pero más allá de eso, oculto en su mirada encontré su deseo y su excitación.

Me acomode en la cama y le ordene con la mano que se pusiera sobre mí. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a besarme, a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus frías manos, a mover la cadera suavemente, le quite la camisa y yo cerré los ojos justo en el momento en el que alguien abrió la puerta.

—Ambos jóvenes han roto una importante regla. Pretendían, no solo enamorarse, sino también aparearse como animales ¡DENTRO DE LA ACADEMIA!— un hombre gritaba frente a mi cuando desperté, estaba amarrada a un poste, todos los reclutas me veían, ahí también estaban Lina y Kurt cabizbajos, intente no moverme mucho y con solo mover la cabeza me di cuenta que a mi derecha se encontraba Cato, amarrado igual que yo y sin camisa. El hombre que gritaba volteo a mirarme —Ha despertado la princesa…— dijo en un susurro después giro a ver a todos los demás —Que esto les sirva de lección a todos. ¡NO FORMEN LAZOS CON NADIE PORQUE MORIRAN!— me miro riendo y volteo de nuevo a la audiencia. —Estos enamorados han tenido el descaro de pretender tener sexo dentro de las instalaciones… estos enamorados sufrirán juntos para mostrarles a todos ustedes ¡QUE HAY REGLAS!— rio más fuerte y Cato se movió un poco para mirarme, no había rastro de emoción en su mirada. —En castigo a su descaro ambos recibir azotes… comiencen— les dijo a los guardias.

El que estaba detrás de Cato levanto el látigo pero se detuvo antes del primer golpe, volteó al hombre que antes había gritado y pregunto. "¿Cuántos?"

Era mi padre quien había preguntado.

—Los que ustedes considere necesarios— dijo burlonamente el hombre.

El primer golpe me lo dieron a mí. Yo perdí la conciencia a los 24 azotes. Cato a los 40.

Cuando logre despertar era de madrugada y el viento soplaba sin piedad. Las heridas en mi espalda seguían abiertas y mi espalda estaba dolorida, inflamada y cubierta de sangre, Cato seguía junto a mí sin decir una palabra, me miraba con culpabilidad.

—Cato…

—¿Tienes frío?— me pregunto en un susurro

Yo asentí y agache la cabeza.

—Clove…

—¿Sí…?

—Matare a cualquiera que te vuelva a hacer daño.

A las pocas horas el Sol salió y de nuevo la academia se reunió frente a nosotros, el hombre nos miró complacido por nuestro estado físico.

—Reclutas de la academia, les presto a los voluntarios del distrito dos para los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Nadie aplaudió o se movió, el hombre se giró y me miró fijamente pero fue a Cato a quien le dirigió la palabra.

—¿Tienes frío muchachito?— le preguntó el hombre a Cato

Cato sonrió y articulo sin sonido "Te mataré"


	5. Chapter 5

**JUNTOS**

**5**

_Cato se despierta, adolorido, entumecido, se mira las manos, aún sigue lloviendo y él sigue teniendo frio._

_Se mira las manos unos minutos._

_—¿Clove?—_

_Nadie contesta entonces Cato abre los ojos y se da cuenta al fin de que estoy muerta._

_Se da cuenta de que ya no estamos juntos._

* * *

Pasé las siguientes semanas confinada a mi habitación, a nadie más que a un señor que me llevaba comida se le permitía pasar. Mis heridas sanaron en esos días casi por completo aunque poco me importo solo quería saber dónde diablos estaba Cato, faltaban pocos días para la cosecha.

Uno de esos días a muy pocos días de la cosecha al fin dos caras conocidas entraron a mi habitación. Kurt y Lina dieron gracias al guardia por dejaros entraron y luego cerraron la puerta detrás de ella.

—Clove— dijo Lina extendiendo los brazos e instantáneamente corrí a abrazarla, Kurt también se unió al abrazo.

Unos minutos después por fin quise hablar. —¿Cato?—

—Está bien, igual lo han mantenido en su habitación— contestó Kurt mientras gentilmente me guiaba hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama.

—Serás seleccionaba para los Juegos, y Cato está obligado a presentarse como voluntario— quise decir algo pero Lina no me lo permitió y continuo hablando —Cato no tiene elección, han tomado a su mamá como seguro que lo hará. Debes comprender que debe hacerlo, Clove— asentí un poco desorientada pero seguí prestando atención a lo que Lina me decía. —Ni a Kurt ni a mi nos han permitido ser sus mentores, han asignado a Enobaria y a Brutus, no confíen demasiado en ellos, podrían ser más peligrosos que los otros tributos, no son de fiar— asentí de nuevo —Nosotros haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlos… pero la decisión final será de ustedes— en ese momento entendí a lo que se refería… tendríamos que elegir quien viviría… a fin de cuentas solo uno sale de la arena.

Ninguno de los tres nos atrevimos a decir una palabra más. Solamente los abrace fuertemente y tome aquel gesto como una despedida.

Dos días después fue la cosecha.

La extraña mujer vestida de color azul subió al escenario con pequeños pasos y se detuvo en la urna. Tomo un papelito y sonrió… o creo que sonrió a las niñas de la primera fila.

—Clove River— dijo con una sonrisa. Avancé sin mirar a nadie y subí al escenario casi empujando a la señora vestida de azul. Ignorando mi gesto tomo un papelito de la urna de los hombres y leyó "Fran Ruid" un niño de 13 años subió al escenario. —¿Algún voluntario por el lado de las mujeres?— Pregunto y en ese momento busque a Cato con la mirada, asentí casi imperceptiblemente y el comprendió lo que quería decir. —¿Algún voluntario hombre?— pregunto la mujer y Cato levantó la mano a penas la señora terminó la oración. —sube muchacho— dijo la señora y Cato subió al escenario empujando a los guardias. —¿Tu nombre?

—Cato Stone.

—Habitantes del distrito 2, aquí están los tributos de este año, Cato y Clove.

La gente aplaudió, a lo lejos vi a Kurt y Lina quienes no aplaudieron ni una sola vez. Los agentes de la paz nos llevaron dentro del edificio de justicia y nos separaron en diferentes cuartos.

Mi madre me visito deseándome lo mejor y diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de mí… claramente no sabía que todo aquello era un castigo. Los siguientes en entrar fueron Lina y Kurt quienes solamente dijeron unas palabras alentadoras y fueron a ver a Cato. Por ultimo entro mi padre quien me deseo suerte y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos más y nadie venía por mí. Se abrió la puerta suavemente y un agente de la paz me pidió salir, luego sin mayor ceremonia nos llevaron a Cato y a mí hasta el tren. La puerta se cerró y el tren comenzó su marcha.

—¿Haz sido tú, niño?— pregunto un hombre entrando al vagón donde nos encontrábamos, Brutus —Vaya, todos lo odiábamos pero a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido hacer semejante cosa.

Cato sonrió irónicamente.

—Vaya… así que ustedes dos fueron los calentones que sacaron de sus casillas al viejo Jorge… pero ya te has encargado de él ¿Verdad niño?— dijo una mujer que apenas entraba al vagón. Ella debía ser Enobaria —Será interesante….

—Vaya, vaya, entonces dime Cato ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— preguntó Brutus.

—Le partí el cuello con las manos.

Intente no reaccionar ferozmente y nadie se dio cuenta de mi sobresalto.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer correr el rumor de que Cato del distrito 2 puede matar con sus propias manos— dijo Enobaria a Brutus y el hombre asintió gustoso. —¿y tú preciosa? Lina me ha dicho que con un chuchillo podrías matar a quien fuera ¿Es eso verdad?—

Entonces ahí me di cuenta que era momento de comenzar a jugar los Juegos del Hambre.

—Lo podría hacer con una mano atada a la espalda— contesté con arrogancia y a Enobaria aquella respuesta le encantó.

—Será una lástima que uno de ustedes dos muera en la arena—dijo Brutus mientras se levantaba. —El viaje dura 1 día y medio, descansen hoy mañana veremos las cosechas y los prepararemos.

Enobaria y Brutus salieron del vagón y yo miré pesadamente a Cato.

—¿Lo mataste?— pregunte temblorosa

—Te dije que mataría a cualquiera que te hiciera daño.

Me quedé pasmada al oír la respuesta de Cato, tan dura, tan directa, tan fría pero a pesar de eso logré poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y sin pensarlo dos beses simplemente lo besé. Entonces, en ese profundo beso entendí que aquellos iban a ser nuestros últimos días juntos.

—Es bonito el tren. ¿No?— dije cuando logré separarme un poco de él.

—Ajá.

Me levanté con cuidado y camine presurosa hacia la mesa de postres, Cato me siguió de cerca, la curiosidad lo delato y rápidamente comenzó a probar todo lo que podía alcanzar. Yo reí.

—No está mal— dije intentando recuperar la compostura y yo reí más fuerte —No te rías de mi Clove, de hecho desaparece de mi vista, hay que cambiarnos esta infernal ropa "elegante".

No dije ni argumente nada simplemente me fui a mi compartimiento y me cambie a ropa mucho más cómoda.

Cuando volvimos al compartimiento inicial la mujer extraña del capitolio, que se llamaba Ruthy, Brutus y Enobaria estaban sentados en el sillón con la televisión encendida.

—Justo a tiempo, vengan, veremos las cosechas— dijo Enobaria.

Cato y yo nos sentamos juntos y alejados de los otros 3.

—Del distrito 1, Glimmer y Marvel— dijo la presentadora del distrito uno.

—Mírenlos bien… ellos serán sus aliados— dijo Enobaria y nosotros solamente asentimos aunque ninguno de los dos estaba muy convencido de querer tener aliados.

Los siguientes éramos nosotros, no hubo nadie rescatable hasta el distrito 11, un enorme y musculoso joven subió al escenario.

—Parece fuerte— dije

—Probablemente lo será. Obsérvenlo en los entrenamientos, tal vez nos sea útil— dijo Brutus.

La pequeña del distrito 11 me recordó al hermano de Cato.

—Vaya. Una voluntaria en el distrito 12…— susurro Enobaria —Katnis y Peeta— dijo la presentadora.

—Effie debe estar feliz de que al fin haya un poco de atención al distrito 12 exceptuando las lamentables apariciones de Haymitch— dijo Ruthy

—Le doy dos 2 a la chica y 1 al chico— dijo Cato arrogantemente y yo sonreía convencida de que así sería.

—Será interesante— comentó Enobaria. —Será mejor ir a descansar. Cato, Clove, no hagan cosas indebidas— se rio Enobaria pero ninguno de nosotros dos dijo algo.

—Vamos a dormir— dijo Cato, se levantó y lo seguí de cerca. Pretendía doblar a mi derecha para mi compartimiento pero Cato cambio mi curso y me metió al suyo.

—Aceptémoslo… serán las únicas noches en las que podremos compartir cama.

No me atreví a negarlo, simplemente entré y él cerró la puerta.

El silencio me despertó. Todo era tan silencioso dentro del tren que me asustó. A mi lado Cato dormía tan profundamente que parecía muerto y ese pensamiento me asustó aún más.

Me quedé ahí, en silencio, pensando y sin pensar. Solamente silencio y nada más. En algún momento de aquella vacía noche volví a dormir.

Ruthy nos despertó unas horas después tocando frenéticamente en la puerta, irritado Cato gruño y prometió que iríamos pronto.

Unos minutos después volvíamos a estar en el vagón principal junto con Enobaria y Brutus.

—Es momento de hablar seriamente— dijo Enobaria y yo seguí como si nada comiendo mi rebanada de pan.

—Bajando de este tren deben comenzar a actuar, nada de amoríos ni esas estupideces, nadie espera eso del distrito 2. Deben aparentar ser los fuertes guerreros que en verdad son, si quieren salir con vida o al menos que su compañero salga de la arena. Deben ser Cato y Clove los profesionales del distrito 2. Eso es lo que se espera de ustedes ¿Entendido?— dijo Brutus

Me detuve un momento a pensar, Brutus tenía razón… debíamos aparentar fortaleza. Debía ser fuerte si quería sacar a Cato de ahí, cualquier cosa que me mandaran los patrocinadores también sería para él.

—Entendido— contesté y pude ver en Cato la sorpresa a mi pronta reacción. El solo asintió.

—Una vez que lleguemos no saluden a nadie. Ambos mantendrán una actitud de satisfacción por estar aquí. Cato usa tus encantos y Clove eres más pequeña por lo que debes verte aún más fuerte— aconsejo Enobaria y ambos asentimos sin decir una palabra.

—Llegaremos en 10 minutos— dijo un agente de la paz entrando en el vagón silenciosamente.

Enobaria lo miro con una sonrisa enigmática y asintió —Tú. Ven— le dijo a un hombre que servía unos postres en la mesa. El hombre camino hacia ella —¿Puedes hablar?—

—Sí señora.

—Cuando el tren se detenga bajaras y le dirás a alguien "He escuchado que Cato del distrito 2 puede romper cuellos con la mano" ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Enobaria le hizo una señal para que se fuera y el hombre salió rápidamente.

Llegamos al túnel y luego a la estación.

—Estamos por bajar, prepárense— dijo Ruthy

Todos menos Cato y yo caminaron a la salida. Lo mire unos segundos y e me sonrió.

—Lo haremos juntos, llegaremos juntos hasta donde se pueda. Te sacaré de ahí.

—No… yo te sacaré de ahí.

Me sonrió tristemente unos segundo, beso mi frente y cerró los ojos, para cuando los volvió a abrir ya no había rastro del Cato que me había besado. Había vuelto a ser el guerrero y yo debía serlo también.

Bajamos del tren y decenas de capitolinos nos miraban con felicidad moviendo las manos y gritando, todos eran, sin excepción, extraños y parecían monstruos vestidos de tantos colores y con tantas aplicaciones en la cara y en el cuerpo.

Cato y yo bajamos del tren con paso decidido y nos llevaron rápidamente a una sala donde nos arreglarían.

Me separaron de Cato, pasé por una dolorosa transformación y mi estilista Queen entro a la habitación.

—Clove… vaya, el traje te quedara perfecto— me dijo sonriendo, si pie tenía extraños tatuajes rosa fosforescentes por toda la piel e incluso en la cara pero parecía "normal" con un largo, largo cabello rubio que si tocaba sus tobillos.

Como si llevara mucha prisa me hizo poner un traje dorado y pidió a uno de sus ayudantes que me peinara y el otro ayudante le pidió colocarme un casco que parecía tener alas en los costados.

—Vaya… me agrada como se te ve. ¿Te gusta Clove?— me pregunto Queen.

—Sí, muchas gracias— le dije intentando sonar sincera.

—Vamos— dijo Queen y junto con el resto del equipo me sacó de la habitación y me llevo a donde estaban los demás tributos. Aunque había muchos otros por ahí mi mirada solo se fijó en Cato quien vestía lo mismo que yo en versión masculina.

—Suban a los carros e intenten no caerse— dijo Brutus. Cato y yo subimos. —Miradas de complicidad y saluden de vez en cuando, aparenten fortaleza y fiereza como dignos representantes del distrito 2.

Cato y yo asentimos, el carro se enfilo en la salida y entonces pensé. "Qué comiencen los juegos"


	6. Chapter 6

**CONFIAR**

**6**

_"Camina Cato, camina" Es lo único que puedo pensar. ¿Acaso no escucha los pasos que se acercan? ¿Por qué no los escucha? ¿Está demasiado débil para eso? "¡Camina maldita sea!"_

_Se levanta perezosamente. No tiene aún la fuerza para enfrentarse a nadie, debe recuperarse antes de enfrentarse a alguien._

_—¡Muévete Cato!—_

_Toma sus armas y de repente se queda completamente inmóvil, los ha escuchado. Toma sus armas y algunos de mis cuchillos. Se mueve lo más sigilosamente que puede._

_Buscará agua y luego matará a quien sea._

* * *

Cuando bajamos del carro Cato se colocó detrás de mí. Todo nuestro equipo hablaba con unas personas.

—Deben ser el equipo de los del Distrito 1— me dijo pero yo contesté con un gruñido

—Esos bastardos del Distrito 12 nos han eclipsado— le dije y Cato se rio un poco.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que serán los primeros a los que asesinare— me dijo y yo sonreí confiada en que lo haría.

Una muchacha rubia se acercó a nosotros con paso decidido detrás de ella un muchacho con paso torpe la seguía de cerca.

—Hola— dijo la muchacha y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Ni Cato ni yo dijimos algo. —Soy Glimmer y él es Marvel. Al parecer seremos aliados en estos juegos— dijo aun sonriendo.

—Clove y Cato.

—Mucho gusto— dijo Marvel y yo arque las cejas. ¿Gusto? ¿Le daba gusto conocer a quien le clavaria un cuchillo en el corazón?

Cato cruzó los brazos y sonrió prepotentemente.

—Es un gusto— contesto Cato y Glimmer le sonrió directamente a él.

—Nos veremos en el entrenamiento— dijo Marvel y se marchó.

—Ahí nos veremos— agregó Glimmer y de nuevo sonrió a Cato…él le sonrió de vuelta.

La mirada cayó sobre nosotros y ambos volteamos amenazadoramente hacia donde la muchacha del Distrito 12 nos miraba con curiosidad.

El piso que nos correspondía era el número 2. Cuando el ascensor se abrió el lujo del lugar me impresiono. Enobaria, Brutus, Ruthy, Queen y Fray, el estilista de Cato, entraron al apartamento y fueron directo a la televisión, encendieron la enorme pantalla y observaron con atención la repetición del evento. Todos estaban en silencio.

—Cinna y Portia han hecho un trabajo excelente— dijo Queen cuando Enobaria decide apagar la televisión.

Brutus miro con enojo a Enobaria y luego a todos los demás presentes, pero no estaba enojado con ellos sino con los del 12.

—Vaya… no hay nada que se pueda hacer hoy, entrenen duro… asústenlos. No confíen en los del distrito 1, les serán útiles por un tiempo, lo que les manden los patrocinadores también será para ustedes— Dijo Brutus

—No sé preocupen por eso ahora, concéntrense en entrenar— agregó Enobaria

—Hay que cenar. ¿Por qué no van a cambiarse de ropa?— dijo Ruthy, Cato y yo nos retiramos.

Esa primera noche cenamos realmente bien cuando fue la hora de dormir repetimos lo de la noche anterior y compartimos habitación. Nadie dijo nada en contra a eso.

A la mañana siguiente Ruthy nos levantó a las 8, desayunamos con nuestros mentores. Nos habían vestido con ropa cómoda y deportiva, era claro que el entrenamiento iba a ser sumamente largo.

Enobaria fue la primera en hablar —Observen bien a los participantes, a los chicos del 12… será interesante saber que tan bien lo hacen o que tan malos son.

Brutus habló también —Ese chico, el del 11, me interesa… obsérvenlo podría ser de ayuda.

Cato termino de comer y hablo por primera vez —Los del 1. Ni Clove ni yo tenemos intenciones de ser sus aliados ¿Por qué los han escogido?

—Probablemente tendrán a los patrocinadores más adinerados, son siempre los favoritos, todo lo que les den a ellos se los tendrán que dar a ustedes si son aliados.

Yo asentí —Es decir que una vez que no nos sean útiles ¿podemos eliminarlos?—

Brutus rio y asintió contento a mi actitud.

—Recuerden que los estarán vigilando, son los tributos del distrito 2. Son temibles— dijo Enobaria y para que aquello nos quedara más claro sonrió mostrando sus peculiares dientes.

Poco antes de las 10, Ruthy nos bajó hasta el gimnasio. Algunos otros tributos habían llegado, un niño con cara de asustado y el tributo femenino, el joven fuerte del distrito 11, la niña pequeña, los del 8 y los del 5. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto, Glimmer y Marvel llegaron poco después de nosotros y los últimos en aparecer fueron los del 12.

Atala explicó las reglas, eran fáciles básicamente se reducían a entrenen por su cuenta y no pelen con nadie.

Cato y yo nos dirigimos de inmediato a las armas.

—Los del 12 han ido a hacer nudos ¿Tan idiotas son?— le dije.

—Puede que su estrategia sea no mostrarnos ninguna de sus habilidades— contestó Cato eligiendo una espada.

—El del 11 no tiene ese problema.

Cato miro hacia donde yo veía, ahí el joven del 11 estaba concentrado en derribar enormes obstáculos que muchos no podrían siquiera mover.

—Es fuerte ¿No?— dijo Glimmer apareciendo detrás de nosotros. Cato gruño en respuesta. —¿Qué haremos primero?—

Volteé de inmediato a verla y recuerdo haber pensado "¿Quién te invito con nosotros?" pero antes de que yo pudiera contestar Cato sonrió y le dijo "¿Por qué no vamos a la pista de obstáculos?"

Glimmer pasó ese día como una sanguijuela adherida a Cato y Marvel y yo nos esforzábamos mucho en mantener una conversación, era claro que ninguno de los dos queríamos estar ahí.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino al fin Cato y yo subíamos al elevador solos, Glimmer entró corriendo y se puso a tontear de nuevo con Cato, para ese momento yo de verdad quería enterrarle un cuchillo en la tráquea.

Afortunadamente ella y Marvel bajaron antes y cuando Cato y yo llegamos al segundo piso no había nadie en él.

—¿Quieres comer algo?— me preguntó

—No.

—¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa?

—No.

—¿Estas enojada?

—No.

Cato rió con malicia —Entonces ¿Estas celosa?

—No.

—¿Celosa de Glimmer? Vamos si es horrenda

—¡Deja de coquetear con ella…!

—¿O sí no qué?

—Te mataré.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego él soltó una gran carcajada.

—Claro, dejaré de tontear con Glimmer— me dijo, me dio un corto beso y luego fue a cambiarse de ropa, yo reí.

A la hora de la cena el equipo volvió a reunirse.

—¿Qué tal el joven del 11?— pregunto Enobaria

—Es excelente— le dije y Cato lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Los del 12?—

—No lo sabemos, pasaron el día en los puestos de supervivencia— dije

—Haymitch debe tener una estrategia… y definitivamente no incluye aliados— dijo Enobaria y Brutus asintió.

—Pidan al joven del 11 unirse… no tendrá muchos patrocinadores pero al menos no tendrán que enfrentarse a él prontamente— dijo Brutus y Cato y yo asentimos aunque la idea no nos gustaba del todo.

Al día siguiente los profesionales invitamos a Tresh, el muchacho del 11 a unírsenos, él solo respondió "no" y se fue.

Los siguientes días simplemente entrenamos como lo hacíamos en el distrito 2, tome algún tiempo para ir a algunos puestos de supervivencia y aprendí alguna que otra cosa útil.

—Deberías ir conmigo a alguno, no sabes ni siquiera como prender fuego o hacer un nudo para sostenerte de una cuerda— le dije a Cato

—No necesito saberlo, tú sabes y siempre iré contigo.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo tan bello como peligroso; Cato confiaba en mí, por desgracia me di cuenta que también Marvel notó la confianza entre ambos, una confianza que ningún tributo debe tener con otro.

Con el paso de los días la relación con el distrito 1 se mantuvo amistosamente cordial, al menos entre Marvel y yo ya que Glimmer claramente encontraba atractivo a Cato, probablemente él sería su última conquista. Cada día que pasaba Glimmer era más y más pegajosa con Cato y él como un torpe hombre estúpido no hacía gran cosa por quitársela de encima. Definitivamente la mataría.

Mientras lanzaba unos cuchillos a diferente maniquís estáticos Cato comenzó a gritarle a un muchacho de otro distrito.

Volteé de inmediato y alcance a ver como los agentes separaban a Cato del otro muchacho.

—Serás al primero al que mate— le dijo Cato y el muchacho contestó con un insulto que no pude escuchar.

Cato camino hacia a mí con una mirada endemoniada y lanzó un cuchillo a la cabeza de uno de los maniquís.

—Has errado por un centímetro— dije y lance un cuchillo justo en el centro de la diana.

Cato me sonrió.

Ahí estábamos en la sala con los demás tributos, Marvel había entrado a ser evaluado, pronto me llamarían. Mire a Cato fijamente como diciéndole algo mentalmente, algo que solo él podría entender.

Entonces él se acercó mucho a mí y susurro "Falla algunas… no quiero que seas la mayor amenaza, un 10 estará bien"

—Clove River— me levante y entré a la habitación. Tome los doce cuchillos colocados frente a mí, todos tenían diferentes largos, anchos y filos. Pedí que los maniquís tuvieran movimiento y estos comenzaron a moverse frente a mí, lace 4 cuchillos y atravesé con ellos 6 maniquís, 2 cuchillos más los clave en la cabeza de los maniquís, 4 más fueron directo al corazón y falle los últimos dos enterrándolos en el brazo.

—No esperaba menos del distrito 2— me dijeron y posteriormente me dejaron salir.

Cato y yo obtuvimos una puntuación de 10, Katnis, la chica del 12 obtuvo un 11.

Entonces llegó el último paso antes de la arena, la entrevista. Había practicado con Ruthy y con Enobaria la estrategia, sería un tributo fuerte y temible, la misma estrategia que había usado Enobaria en sus juegos. La personalidad me encanto así que interprete mi papel satisfactoriamente, ahora puedo decir… que en ese momento lo único que quería era llorar.

Caesar Flickerman estaba frente a mí sonriendo y alagando mi vestido.

—Veo Clove que eres más pequeña en estatura que tu compañero de distrito y que muchos otros tributos ¿Crees que podrías vencerlos?.

—No tengo duda— contesté con una sonrisa

—¿Qué te hace ser tan confiada?

—Conozco mis habilidades, solo debo advertirle a cualquiera que si llegan a cruzarse en mi camino… están muertos.

Una ola de aplausos se escuchó entre el público pero Ceaser se puso serio de repente.

—Dime algo Clove, tu hermana… ella participo en unos juegos anteriores ¿Piensas en ella?— me preguntó

Medite la pregunta unos segundos.

—Siempre pienso en ella, me gustaría ganar por ella.

Caesar asintió —Debo decirte Clove que lo que hizo tu hermana no se había visto nunca, protegió con su propia vida el cuerpo de su compañera. Debes estar orgullosa de eso.

—Lo estoy— conteste rápidamente

—Te deseo lo mejor en la arena— me levantó gentilmente de la silla y alzando mi mano grito —¡Del distrito 2, CLOVE!— en respuesta hubo gritos y aplausos.

Cato subió al escenario. Yo miraba desde bambalinas.

—Dicen que eres el rival a vencer ¿Qué opinas Cato?

—Claro que lo soy— contestó arrogantemente.

—Esa confianza te llevara lejos— se rio Caesar y luego bajo la voz —Tu hermano, Lucas, él vino junto a la hermana de Clove y ahora tu vienes junto a ella ¿Eso te afecta en algo?—

Cato medito la pregunta —Siempre estaré en deuda con Cathy y su familia por lo que hizo por mi hermano… pero a fin de cuentas… ambos ya están muertos, Clove tiene sus razones para vivir y yo las mías.

Caesar asintió —¿Ganarás los juegos?—

—No hay duda.

—Del distrito 2, ¡CATO!— hubo fuertes aplausos y gritos.

Cato bajo y me miro —¿Ha estado bien la respuesta?— me pregunto en un susurro.

—Me parece que sí— le dije y él sin decir nada me dio un corto beso antes de que la muchacha del distrito 3 bajara del escenario. No vi por ningún lado a Glimmer o a Marvel.

Arroje el jarrón de flores a la pared y este estallo en miles de pequeños pedacitos por toda la habitación.

—¡LOS TRÁGICOS AMANTES DEL DISTRITO 12!— grite iracunda —¡FALSO! ELLA APENAS PUEDE HABLARLE MIRANDOLO A LOS OJOS ¡FALSO, FALSO, FALSO, FALSO!— grite más fuerte y otro jarrón de flores se estrelló en la pared.

—Definitivamente ganaran patrocinadores con eso…Debí haber dicho que te amaba, lo lamento Clove— dijo Cato

Enobaria se levantó —Ya es suficiente Clove, vayan a descansar los dos… mañana entran a la arena—

De repente ahí tuve un golpe de realidad, mire a Cato y supe que él pensaba lo mismo… esa sería la última noche.

Cenamos ligero con nuestros mentores y estilistas y nos retiramos, entre a la habitación de Cato y miré la cama detenidamente.

Esa sería la última noche.

—Esos del 12 son realmente molestos ¿verdad?— me dijo Cato

—Sí, lo son.

—Clove, no te preocupes, te han molestado y por eso los mataré. Confía en mí.

—Confió en ti— le dije

Hubo un momento, casi eterno, de silencio absoluto. Ambos miramos la cama frente a nosotros y supe que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo….


	7. Chapter 7

**_Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Suzanne Collins._**

**_Espero disfruten de la historia y quieran comentar ^.^_**

**_ADVERTENCIA; El capitulo contiene un poco Lime... si porque no lo considero Lemon XD bueno no es necesario leer esa parte si no les agrada._**

**_Ojalá les guste, es un poco corto porque bueno... ya empiezan los juegos pero no quería dejarlos esperando tanto._**

**7**

**INOLVIDABLE**

_El paracaídas plateado se baja del cielo y se posa junto a Cato. ¡AGUA! Alguien le ha mandado agua… debió costar una fortuna. Cato la toma casi temblando de emoción y toma un sorbo, sus ojos parecen volver a la vida, toma un poco más y se queda muy quito, se hidrata de nuevo y cierra los ojos, debe descansar un poco. Toma un poco más de agua, se ve mucho mejor. Decide guardar un poco de agua en su mochila cargada de agua y se levanta, imponente, fuerte, bestial, temible, Cato. Recoge el paracaídas del suelo y saca de él una nota "¡Continua! K y L"_

_Kurt y Lina le han mandado agua. Cato toma la nota y la guarda en su chamarra. Toma la lanza del piso, guarda mi cuchillo bajo la manga de la chamarra y se va._

_—Date por muerto… Tresh._

Sus besos comenzaron en mis labios y bajaron a mi cuello, mis manos comenzaron en su cabello y bajaron a su cara. Sus besos siguieron hasta mis hombros y mis manos acariciaron su cuello. Sus manos me despojaran de mi blusa y mis manos le arrancaron la playera.

Mis manos se movieron por su abdomen y las suyas conocieron mi espalda.

Ansiaba saber cada rincón de su cuerpo y conocer todo del mío.

Sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón y mis manos tiraron del suyo, entonces escuche su primer gruñido de placer.

Vi mi pantalón y mi ropa interior en el piso cuando arroje la suya, no note cuando me la quito, yo solo lo veía a él, a eso se reducía mi mundo en aquel momento. A Cato.

Me beso gruñendo y me hizo suya.

Éramos nosotros, él y yo, y nadie más en el mundo.

No recuerdo si grite, o si me mantuve en silencio, el recuerdo solo es vivido en mi cabeza pero es tan real que no puedo trasmitirlo con mis palabras.

Cato era mío y yo era suya.

Encaje mis dientes en su hombre y él hizo lo mismo. Marcados, así estábamos, marcados, uno le pertenecía a otro.

En un segundo el calor de mi cuerpo se volvió asfixiante y me recorrió el cuerpo, grite y me arqueé pero Cato solo gimió y movió su cadera contra mi con tal fuerza que fue incontrolable.

El calor volvió a subir por mi cuerpo y entonces me llene de él.

Así sucedió una vez… y otra… y otra.

Y fue hermoso, fue único, fue inolvidable.

Fue un momento mío, un momento de Cato, un momento de nosotros. Algo que nadie nunca nos podría arrebatar, ni siquiera la muerte o el Capitolio.

Toc-Toc-Toca

Abrí los ojos y escuche a Ruthy —Arriba… es hora— Sonaba tan triste que por un momento pensé que en verdad se apiadaba de nosotros.

Gire sobre mi misma y la sabana se deslizo al piso mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo. Se me ocurrió pensar que todo el departamento debió habernos escuchado. Cato aún dormía junto a mí. Mordí su oreja y susurre "te amo". Abrió sus ojos y me miro, triste, desesperanzado, indefenso y en sus ojos vi los míos… con la misma expresión.

—Te amo— me dijo.

Ruthy volvió a tocar la puerta y el alma cayó a mis pies.

Saldríamos los dos, volvería uno… o ninguno.

Cato se levanto rápidamente, abrió la puerta, toma la ropa que Ruthy nos había dejado fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Después de vestirnos salimos de la habitación.

—Vaya, con todo el ruido de anoche pensamos que no podrían levantarse hoy— dijo Brutus, Cato gruño en respuesta y yo sonreí descaradamente.

—Bueno es el día— dijo Ruthy mientras se sentaba en la mesa y un avox nos traía el elegante desayuno. —Coman bien...— agregó y paro en seco... Seguramente tragándose algún comentario como "puede que no lo hagan nunca más.

Cato y yo cominos sin más, unos minutos más tarde Enobaria se unió al "agradable" desayuno.

—¿No pedirán un ultimo consejo?— gruño la ganadora.

Yo arqueé las cejas —"¿No se mueran?"— dije imitando su voz y ella me mostró sus letales dientes amenazadoramente pero luego sonrió.

—Eso no es algo que diría yo— me contestó —la forma correcta es; Maten a lo que sea que se les atraviese en el camino.

Ruthy se levanto y se dirigió al ascensor —Iré adelantándome a la sala de patrocinadores, debo estar ahí antes que Effie... Cato, Clove... Que la suerte este siempre de su lado— luego subió al elevador.  
Brutus de inclinó sobre la mesa y nos hizo una señal de que hiciéramos lo mismo.

—Entiendan que solo uno de ustedes podría salir vivo de la arena...deberán escoger...

Enobaria bajo la voz aún más —la única forma de sobrevivir es dando un buen espectáculos, es lo que el Capitolio quiere.

Brutus agregó —En la arena no hay honor que valga... Solo son un entretenimiento

—Es un honor venir a los juegos del hambre— dijo Cato sobresaltado

Enobaria negó con la cabeza pero no dijo más.

El elevador se abrió de repente y Queen y Fray salieron de él

—Es hora— dijo Brutus y se levantó de la mesa.

Por un momento ambos mentores nos miraron y creo haber visto un poco de compasión en sus ojos, me agrada pensar que no fue mi imaginación. Luego salieron.

—Podemos regalarles un minuto de privacidad— dijo Queen y ella y Fray se alejaron de la estancia principal.

Deje el cuchillo de pan en la mesa y me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban.

—Tranquilízate Clove. Te sacaré de ahí— me dijo y yo negué tan fuerte con la cabeza que me dio vueltas. —Escúchame con atención— lo mire a los ojos —debes salir corriendo a la Cornucopia, toma lo que te sirva y defiéndete con ellos, mata lo que sea pero no te acerques a Tresh, es demasiado grande para ti— fruncí el ceño ofendida —¡No te acerques a Tresh!— apreté la mandíbula y asentí.

—¿Qué harás tu?—le pregunte

—Cubriré tu espalda.

Le sonreí un poco y el bajo la mirada repentinamente

—Clove, lo siento.

—¿Por qué?— pregunte asombrada

—Por mi culpa estas aquí— me dijo en un susurro

Yo sonreí pero no me atreví a decir nada entonces lo bese y me beso. Eso fue felicidad.

Queen me llevo bajo la arena, el cuarto era sombrío o al menos esa fue mi impresión. Me lave los dientes y tome agua, no había nadie en la habitación más que ustedes dos.

—¿Estas lista, Clove?— me pregunto Queen mientras me colocaba la chamarra y me peinaba en una cómoda coleta alta.

—Creo que sí— conteste

Queen busco en los bolsillos de sus extraños y llamativos pantalones color rosa chillón. —No has traído un símbolo de tu distrito— hasta ese momento no había pensado en una cosa como aquella —pero Cato me ha pedido que registre esto como tal, ha pasado sin muchos problemas, cuando le pregunte que significada me ha dicho que solo tu debes recordarlo— saco de su pantalón una simple cuerda de cuero, malgastada y vieja, no era realmente larga. —Algunos pensaron que podrías estrangular o amarrar a alguien con ella pero me opuse a la idea, si lo intentaran se rompería y el tamaño apenas puede rodearte la muñeca… ¿Cómo rodearía el cuello de alguien?— Tomo mi mano y amarro la cuerda a ella como si fuera un pulsera —¿Me dirás que significa?— me pregunto sonriendo.

La mire fijamente, el trozo de cuerda era algo que apenas podía creer que estuviera en mi mano, ¿sería la misma cuerda? ¿Cómo podría ser? habían pasado AÑOS.

—¿Y bien?— dijo Queen subiendo el cierre de mi chamarra.

—En el distrito 2, nos separan en el instituto entre niñas y niños… conocía Cato cuando estaba en la cima de la barda de división… solía arrojarle esta cuerda para ayudarlo a subir y así poder platicar en el receso— le confesé. No había razón para contarle ese "secreto" a alguien que apenas conocía pero… si moría en la arena y Cato también… me gustaría que alguien supiera un poco de nuestra historia.

—Ahora entiendo…— dijo Queen sonriendo

—¿Qué?

—Cato tiene una exactamente igual.

Yo sonreía

—60 segundos— dijo la voz.

Me levante de un salto y Queen rió —Nunca, en todos mis años de diseñadora, había visto a alguien del Distrito 2 estar nerviosa antes de entrar a la arena— estaba por replicar cuando Queen agregó —Pero… nunca había conocido a nadie del Distrito 2 que tuviera algo más que perder que su propia vida— sonreí —Ustedes serán los tributos que recordaré el resto de mi vida—

La mire unos segundos, confundida de todo eso —¿Por qué no eres como todos los demás del Capitolio? Huecos y superficiales—

Queen me miro seriamente —Ningún diseñador o mentor puede serlo… tal vez nosotros no matamos a nadie… pero hemos dejado morir a muchos.

—20 segundos—

Me encamine al tubo de cristal que me subiría a la arena.

—Suerte Clove— pude leer en sus labios cuando el tubo me aíslo el sonido.

—10 segundos—

La plataforma comenzó a subir y yo solo pude sonreírle a Queen antes de subir a la arena.

La luz me lastimo los ojos y los cerré fuertemente, cuando logre abrirlos, después de pestañar varías veces el enorme reloj en lo alto de la Cornucopia iba en el número 56.

A mi derecha estaba la pequeña niña del distrito 11, a mi izquierda el tributo del 4, frente a mi la Cornucopia, a dos tributos a la derecha estaba el chico del 12, a dos tributos a la izquierda estaba Tresh. Probablemente Cato estaba del otro lado de la Cornucopia y ya que Glimmer estaba de mi lado, Marvel debía estar en el otro lado al igual que Katniss.

40…

Debía correr, eso me había pedido Cato que hiciera, eso y alejarme de Tresh, debía ser más rápida que él.

30…

¿Qué estaría pensando Cato?

20…

Mi primer objetivo era acabar con Katniss, la odiaba.

10…

—"La única forma de sobrevivir es dando un buen espectáculos, es lo que el Capitolio quiere— había dicho Enobaria

9…

—En la arena no hay honor que valga... Solo son un entretenimiento— había dicho Brutus

8…

Tal vez nosotros no matamos a nadie… pero hemos dejado morir a muchos— había dicho Queen

7…

—Enséñame lo mejor que tengas— había dicho Lina

6…

—No confíes en ellos— había dicho Kurt

5….

—Gracias Cathy— había dicho Lucas

4…

—Vamos Lucas, no te quedes detrás de mí, ahí no podré protegerte— había dicho Cathy

3…

—Te amo— había dicho Cato

2…

—Te amo— había dicho yo

1….

—Que comiencen los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre— dijo la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

0…


End file.
